Twelve days of Warrior Christmas
by Nightclawthebrave
Summary: Thunderclan is celebrating Christmas in their camp and everyone is enjoying it, except for Jayfeather. He thinks that this year was going to be boring as last year, but it's not even close to boring this year. Follow Jayfeather and the crazy clan through the twelve days of Christmas. From a commanding partridge, to twelve crazy drummers. Story is better than summary.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone! And merry Christmas! I will be posting these on each days of the twelve Christmas's. I thought it would be fun. Today, I'm preparing for a Christmas party. I'm sure that alot of people are having parties too. I wish you all happiness! Okay, enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own warriors or the song "Twelve days of Christmas"**

**The first day of Christmas**

_On the first day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, a partridge in a pear tree…_

**Definitions**

**Partridge**: a brown bird that's part of the pheasant family; size is between a large pheasant and a small quail.

**Pear tree**: a tree that grows pears

**Pear**: a green fruit (if you don't know what this is go to Google, if you don't know what Google is, what are you doing reading this story?)

It's the first day of Christmas in Thunderclan, and all the cats are bustling with action to get ready for fun and celebrations. This story is centered on Jayfeather, since he is not in the Christmas spirit. "Shut up!" Jayfeather yelled at the narrator with fury, lashing his tail. You see, Jayfeather thinks Christmas is boring, and too cheery. "Cause it is!" Jayfeather hissed. But this Christmas is going to be more interesting than others. "Yeah, right, like running around is so fun." Jayfeather said with sarcasm.

Okay, on to the story. So the cats were carrying tinsel, ornaments, and stockings to decorate the camp. They didn't have a Christmas tree since then they would have to decorate the whole forest. And that would've taken a few moons. Then a gigantic tree grew out of the ground in the middle of the clearing. As the tree's length grew, so did their eyes, until it stopped growing. The cats stared at it.

Firestar was the first to speak. "Look, it has some weird acorns on it!" Firestar shouted. Millie shook her head, "Those are pears, Firestar. There fruit, from what I heard from my twolegs." Millie explained. The cats looked at the _pear_ tree in wonder. Then a voice shouted out "Look! A bird on the tree!" and the cats looked at where the cat was looking at. It was a partridge, on the pear tree. "Stupid," Jayfeather said, "It's just a partridge, you can just climb the tree and kill it. Not that I could." He mumbled at the end. "Attention!" a voice shouted out.

The cats looked around but the voice came from the tree. "You stupid little felines, scurrying around everywhere when they could fly." The voice spoke again. It came from the partridge. "But um, partridge, cats can't fly." Lionblaze said. The partridge seemed to smirk. "Oh, too bad, since I can fly, worship me!" the partridge commanded. Jayfeather rolled his eyes. "Like anyone's going to fall for that" Jayfeather said. But all of the cats were bowing down to the partridge.

"All hail partridge!" the cats droned. "All hail partridge!" Jayfeather's eye twitched. "What the fox dung! What are you guys doing?" Jayfeather yelled. Berrynose looked over his shoulder to face Jayfeather. "Worshipping the partridge." Berrynose said in a matter-of-fact way. Jayfeather's eye twitched again. "Don't tell me you've fallen into the partridge's lame trick?" Jayfeather scorned.

"All hail partridge! All hail partridge!" The cats continued. Jayfeather started having a spasm attack. After his attack, he suddenly realized that the partridge was using hypnotism. I don't know how he knew, he's just Jayfeather. He knew he had to end this madness. So he tripped over the endless sea of cats to the tree. He never really climbed before so he was a bit nervous, but at the same time, he was excited.

He climbed the tree with difficulty. Since he couldn't see, he kept crashing into branches. Soon, he used his hearing to detect the partridge. The partridge was in front of him. He had to hit that partridge or it will fly away and probably come back. So he stalked the best he could on that fat branch. Then with a swipe, he took the partridge down.

The partridge fell down on the ground with a thud. The cats started to shake their heads and do whatever people do after being hypnotized. Jayfeather then dropped down into the clearing, landing on all four paws. After that, the tree then shrunk and went back into the ground. The cats stared at it in wonderment, and then continued doing whatever they were doing before the event like nothing happened. Christmas is getting weirder by the second.

**Yup, that's an ordinary Christmas for Thunderclan all right. This isn't really one of my greatest work but it's the merriest. Like I said, I will be posting these days by day. You know, to go with the "twelve days of Christmas" theme. Merry Christmas and review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Nightclaw: Hello again! Hope you had a very Merry Christmas, unlike Jayfeather**

**Jayfeather: Shut up!**

**Nightclaw: Can you tell the readers the disclaimer?**

**Jayfeather: Why? It's useless; everyone knows what the disclaimer is!**

**Nightclaw: Yeah, but it's the legal thing to do.**

**Jayfeather: Okay, okay. I'm only doing this to be "legal". Nightclaw doesn't own warriors or the stupid "twelve days of Christmas" song.**

**The second day of Christmas**

_On the second day of Christmas, my true love gave to me, two turtle doves…_

**Definitions**

**Turtle Dove:** Has a brownish color. Also known as the European turtle dove; in the same family as doves and pigeons.

It's the second day of Christmas, and Thunderclan is celebrating. Feasting on prey around stolen twoleg's fire. It was a warm and cozy day. All of the well known couples were sharing prey. Firestar and Sandstorm, Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight (they were forced), Dustpelt and Ferncloud, Lionblaze and Cinderheart, Dovewing and Bumblestripe (Tigerheart: Wah!), Graystripe and Millie, Spiderleg and Daisy, Berrynose and Poppyfrost, and a lot of others.

Well everyone was enjoying, but of course Jayfeather. "Can you stop talking about me for once?" Jayfeather hissed at the narrator. "Um, who are you yelling at?" asked Birchfall. Jayfeather is the only one who can hear me. "Shut up stupid narrator! You're making my ears bleed!" Jayfeather shouted. "Uh, do you need to go see Leafpool?" Birchfall asked. Jayfeather nodded, "No, I'm perfectly sane." Jayfeather replied.

"Ri~ight," Birchfall said sarcastically. Birchfall then padded off to eat with his mate. "Huuuh" Jayfeather sighed. It was boring around here for little ol' Jayfeather. But of course, any Christmas in Thunderclan, is never a normal one. Then out of the sky, were two doves, well turtle doves to be exact. One had pure white wings, and the other had pure red wings. It was a strange sight for the cats to see these birds here.

They seemed to have some sort of powder on their wings. When they had just realized that, the powder began to fall. The birds then flew all over the clearing. The cats just tried to catch them because, they're cats. Cats eat birds. Then Jayfeather, with his Jayfeather powers, discovered that the dove with the red wings carries the powder of hate and the dove with the white wings carries the powder of love.

The red powder flew over the couples, and they started to hate each other (except Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight since they already hate each other) because of the powder. Then the dove with red wings flew somewhere else in the camp. Then the white winged dove flew over Brambleclaw and Squirrelflight. "Squirrelflight, why don't we get back together and live happily ever after." Brambleclaw said. "Oh, yes Brambleclaw, I'd love to." Squirrelflight said dreamily. Then they skipped around the camp.

Jayfeather looked around the chaotic camp (not that he can see). It was nice to him that Thunderclan wasn't boring anymore. He shrugged and went to get a mouse from the fresh kill pile. But then Foxleap, who was sprinkled with white powder, suddenly leaped at Jayfeather. Foxleap was now on top of Jayfeather. "What are you doing you flea-brain?" Jayfeather snarled. Foxleap only looked at him with heart eyes. "Oh Jayfeather, do you know how long I loved you?" Foxleap asked lovingly. Jayfeather tried to squirm out of his grip. "No, because you never loved me!" Jayfeather snapped.

"Oh, but I finally realized that you are the one I loved," Foxleap replied. Jayfeather only squirmed harder. "We're toms for Starclan's sake!" Jayfeather shouted. He then pulled out his poppy seeds and shoved it in Foxleap's mouth. He then fell fast asleep, snoring loudly. Jayfeather had to stop this madness before he gets love poems from the other cats!

Jayfeather then grabbed his slingshot and tried to aim at the birds. First, he shot down the bird with red wings. It fell down and turned into lava. Then, he shot down the bird with white wings. It also fell down but turned into ice cream. The cats then turned to normal and started eating the ice cream and lava.

**Nightclaw: Yeah, that was a very random and short story.**

**Jayfeather: Boo!**

**Nightclaw: Don't you dare boo my story!**

**Jayfeather: I hated it, and what's with the gayness and lava eating?**

**Nightclaw: Hey, I needed something interesting.**

**Jayfeather: Yeah I guess eating lava is so interesting. **

**Nightclaw: It is! Won't you stare at a person eating lava?**

**Jayfeather: I guess so.**

**Nightclaw: Now say the things we practiced to the readers or I'll make you eat lava!**

**Jayfeather: ~Review and favorite and have a wonderful Holidaaaaaaaaaay! ~**


	3. Chapter 3

**Nightclaw: *sniff*Ah! It's the third day of Christmas!**

**Jayfeather: Christmas only lasts one day stupid**

**Nightclaw: I know that! But it's still called the third day of Christmas**

**Jayfeather: What is wrong with the world!?**

**Nightclaw: What is wrong with you!?**

**Jayfeather: You're not funny.**

**Nightclaw: Neither are you, now say the disclaimer or I'll give you something to laugh about.**

**Jayfeather: Nightclaw doesn't own warriors or the song and never will.**

**The third day of Christmas**

_On the third day of Christmas my true love gave to me, three French hens…_

**Definitions:**

**French: **The language of the France people.

**Hens:** female grown chickens

**French hens:** female grown chickens that come from France.

It's the third day of Christmas, and snow was falling with kits playing around and mothers calling; Brambleclaw calling out for patrols, and Cloudtail returning his call with a bellow. All was gleeful and all was bright, except for Jayfeather because of his eyesight. Jayfeather was sitting eating prey, not paying attention to the cheerfulness of the day. "Stop rhyming!" Jayfeather said with a chime. "It's ruining my ears!" But I just cheered.

"This is not a happy day" Jayfeather said with a grunt, but secretly sighing, that I didn't rhyme anymore. Then Cinderheart frolicked to him and cheered, "Come on Jayfeather brighten up, it's Christmas for Starclan's sake!" Before Jayfeather could answer back, three French hens were thrown into the camp mysteriously. Dustpelt walked towards them, ready to kill, but then the hens started talking.

"Bonjour, comment allez-vous?" one of the chickens said (There's going to be a lot of foreign languages so use a translator to understand). The clan cats didn't know what they were saying so they just stared at them. Firestar came up and greeted himself, "Greetings, welcome to Thunderclan" he said awkwardly. "Êtes-vous un de ces chats mangeant des oiseaux?" the second chicken said. The cats just stared at them, wondering what in the world was happening.

Then randomly, the clan wanted to learn what the birds were speaking too except Jayfeather. The plan would've gone smoothly, stealing French books and learning audio, but they all stole different types of books and audio since they didn't know how to read. So now, a third of Thunderclan spoke in German, the other third Spanish, and the last third French.

Jayfeather was the only one who didn't learn a language and it was very confusing for him to understand anyone. Graystripe was trotting towards Jayfeather. "Hilfe, Jayfeather! Millie wird von mutierten Schneebällen angegriffen!" Graystripe shouted in German. "Um, me and Millie, a multi band, and a griffin?" Jayfeather said. Graystripe couldn't really say anything in cat since for some reason, they can only speak one language once they learn, but they still understand cat.

As Graystripe was trying to tell Jayfeather the news, Millie rolled into the clearing with snowballs attacking her. Jayfeather and Graystripe chased after her. It took them an hour to destroy all the snowballs, mainly because Jayfeather was blind. Jayfeather walked away when Millie was healed. Then Lionblaze ran up to him and started yelling, "Jayfeather! El bosque oscuro nos va a tender una emboscada!" he said in Spanish. Jayfeather was still confused. "Are you saying something about mascara?" Jayfeather asked.

Lionblaze was getting annoyed and Dark Forest cats were dropping down into the camp. The clan was running around screaming. "Aah! Mira lo que hiciste!" Lionblaze shouted. Tigerstar landed into the camp with a parachute. "Prepare to die!" Tigerstar yelled. Firestar took out the French hens and proposed it to him. "Then have these weird speaking hens!" Firestar shouted. Tigerstar leaped in joy. "Great! We always needed weird speaking hens!" Tigerstar said and retreated back in to the dark forest along with the other dark forest cats.

When the hens were gone, they couldn't speak in different languages anymore. And they danced in glee for they could understand each other again. Then they threw a huge Christmas party and lightning struck Jayfeather.

**Nightclaw: Yay! Different languages!**

**Jayfeather: It's not fun when I can't understand it.**

**Nightclaw: But it's fun when someone else is, which is you.**

**Jayfeather: Why are you torturing me?!**

**Nightclaw: Because grumpy people are fun to torture.**

**Jayfeather: I guess that's true, I like to that sometimes to Breezepelt.**

**Breezepelt: Hey!**

**Nightclaw: Go away! This story doesn't involve you!**

**Breezepelt: But can I be in the beginnings and endings, like this?**

**Nightclaw: I'll think about it.**

**Jayfeather: But I don't like him.**

**Nightclaw: Too bad, now tell the viewers the info they need.**

**Breezepelt: Review!**

**Jayfeather: And read the upcoming chapters! **


	4. Chapter 4

**Nightclaw:** Here are our two hosts: Jayfeather and Breezepelt!

**Jayfeather:** …

**Breezepelt:** …

**Nightclaw: **What's wrong with you guys? Would you rather go back to your boring old camp then with me?

**Jayfeather:** Yes

**Breezepelt:** Yes

**Nightclaw:** D*: you guys hurt my feelings.

**Breezepelt:** Good! I mean sorry.

**Nightclaw:** -_- you expect me to not notice that?

**Breezepelt:** Yes?

**Nightclaw:** Whatever just say the disclaimer.

**Jayfeather:** Nightclaw doesn't own warriors, the song, or us.

**Breezepelt:** But she does own the idea.

**The Fourth day of Christmas**

_On the fourth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, four calling birds…_

**Definitions**

**Calling: **Telling, shouting, yelling, phoning, any of those –ing.

**Birds:** You should know at this point of the story.

**Calling birds: **See Colly birds.

**Colly birds: **Black birds; Colly means "Black as coal" in Europe; it was suppose to be colly birds, not calling birds in the "Twelve days of Christmas".

It was the fourth day of Christmas, and all through the clan, it was a time of lots prey throughout the land (since this time for us is sales and shopping time). The queens were getting new moss for their kits and themselves, and kits secretly go into warriors' den and on they delve. Jayfeather was in his den, preparing to get more herbs, while I, the narrator, rhyme with more verbs. "You can stop rhyming now." Jayfeather said with a grumble. And so I stopped.

So he walked out into the forest to his herb garden. He sniffed and smelled catmint and went towards the scent. He then began to harvest. Then he heard some fluttering sounds above his heads. He looked up (not that he could see) and found out the sounds were wings. He didn't know what it was so I told him that there were four black birds flying towards camp for the sake of the story. "Why are you telling me this, it's not that those birds are going to do anything." Jayfeather said.

I created a flashback and Jayfeather (he can see in flashbacks) saw what had happened in the previous chapters with birds. "Wait a minute, something's going to happen?" Jayfeather asked nervously. "Of course" I said. Jayfeather picked up the herbs quickly. "Oh mouse dung! I have to get to camp now!" Jayfeather said and ran towards camp.

When he reached camp, the birds had just got there. Jayfeather was having a break down and the clan, who has not learned anything from the previous chapters, was staring at the birds in the clearing with big curious kawaii eyes. He tapped Lionblaze on the back. "What?" Lionblaze said annoyed by Jayfeather distracting him from the birds. "We have to get rid of those birds now!" Jayfeather whispered. "Why?" Lionblaze asked. "Because they're going to cause chaos like last time!" Jayfeather whispered fiercely.

"When was last time?" Lionblaze said dumbly. "Yesterday, the day before that, and the day before that." Jayfeather explained. "Really?" Lionblaze said stupidly. Before Jayfeather could respond, the birds began talking, as usual. "Attention cats, we are here for world domination!" one of the birds said. Jayfeather shook his head, 'The clan won't fall for that. They're not that stupid, right?' he thought.

The clan froze for ten seconds, then everyone started running around screaming. "Why Starclan, why have you betrayed me!" Jayfeather shouted. He heard and scented Lionblaze running near him and managed to catch up to him. Jayfeather held him to a stop. "Why are you running? You can just kill the birds." Jayfeather said. Lionblaze began to whimper, "But they said they're here for world domination Jayfeather, WORLD DOMINATION." Lionblaze cried. Jayfeather sighed, 'And he has the power to not get hurt.' Jayfeather thought.

"But you can't get hurt, Lionblaze, why are you so worried?" Jayfeather asked. Lionblaze nervously turns his head, "World domination Jayfeather, it's that serious." Lionblaze whispered. He then ran around screaming again. The birds were just sitting in the middle of the clearing, doing nothing, while the clan ran around screaming. Jayfeather then called on the powers of Starclan to levitate towards the birds.

The birds looked at him weirdly. "Why are you not running around like the others?" the first birds asked. "Because I'm not stupid"Jayfeather responded, still floating "And I'm not going to let you black birds cause any more chaos anymore, if I could see you." The birds got angry, "We're not black birds, we're _colly_ birds" the second birds said.

"Black birds, colly birds, who can tell the difference?" Jayfeather said, "Now I'm going to end this once and for all." "You can't destroy us." The third one laughed. "Yeah, you can't!" the fourth one exclaimed. "Who said I was going to destroy you guys." Jayfeather chuckled. He then called on the powers of Starclan again and threw a glow ball thing and threw it at them, which caused them to be thrown out of Thunderclan territory.

The clan stopped running around in terror and cheered. They circled around Jayfeather and cheered for him. "Hurray for Jayfeather! Hurray for Jayfeather!" the clan cheered. Jayfeather, for once in the chapters, was happy.

_Meanwhile, somewhere in Shadowclan…_

Blackstar walked out of his den and saw his clan circled around four black birds…

**Nightclaw:** Yes! Another chapter finished!

**Jayfeather: **Boo!

**Breezepelt:** No one likes you!

Nightclaw: Well no one likes you guys either, except for your family members.

**Jayfeather:** That's not true; a lot of people like me besides my kin.

**Breezepelt:** Me too.

**Nightclaw:** Jayfeather, you're a grumpy cat and scares kits and Breezepelt, not really sure but I know that Heathertail sort of dislikes you and your own father literally hates you.

**Jayfeather:** I'm grumpy because Leafpool ruined everything.

**Breezepelt:** *sniff* It's true, Crowfeather does hate me.

**Nightclaw:** Now, now. What has happened was meant to happen now say the ending verse.

**Jayfeather:** Read.

**Breezepelt:** And review.


	5. Chapter 5

**Nightclaw:** Welcome to the fifth chapter of this story!

**Jayfeather:** Quick! Turn back before it's too late!

**Breezepelt**: It's horrible here!

**Nightclaw: **Guys! Quit terrorizing the readers!

**Jayfeather:** No, it's you who's doing the terrorizing!

**Nightclaw:** I'm not!

**Breezepelt:** Yeah you are.

**Nightclaw:** Do you want me to call another person to come to handle you two?

**Jayfeather:** Wait, who is this person?

**Nightclaw:** Not a person, a cat.

**Breezepelt:** Well who is it?

**Nightclaw:** I'll talk to you two about this later, now hurry, and say the disclaimer.

**Jayfeather:** Nightclaw doesn't own us, warriors, or the song.

**The Fifth day of Christmas**

_On the fifth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, five golden rings…_

**Definitions**

**Gold: **a precious mineral

**Rings: **circular objects with a large hole in the middle that you put on your finger

**Golden rings: **a ring made of gold thence the word "golden rings".

It's the fifth day of Christmas, and blah blah blah.

**Jayfeather: **I told you it was horrible, but did you listen? No! You just had to keep reading.

**Nightclaw:** Wait Jayfeather, that's not the real story.

**Breezepelt:** Where is the real one?

**Nightclaw:** Down there.

It's the fifth day of Christmas and coughing there was, throughout the clan through all the fuzz. Jayfeather was busy healing cats, while Leafpool was deliberately having chats. Jayfeather sighed in exhaustion, while I laugh at this information. "Why don't you come here and do this yourself?" Jayfeather growled. I stopped rhyming but chuckled softly.

Jayfeather stared at Leafpool having a chat with Brightheart. He growled as Leafpool looked at him then turned back to the conversation. She was always mocking him when the sick cats came pouring in, like he couldn't handle all the cats without her. He shook his head in disgust and continued healing Mousewhisker.

Then they heard a whoosh and a boom. The cats ran outside of the medicine cat den to see what was happening. "Wait come back! You're still sick! Ugh! What's wrong with this clan?" Jayfeather grumbled. Jayfeather walked outside his den and saw (by the powers of me) the clan crowded around five golden rings.

The cats never had a Christmas experience without birds attacking them, so they weren't used to rings, or knew what they were. Five cats went near the rings, which were Firestar, Dustpelt, Birchfall, Berrynose, and Toadstep. Since they were dumb, they slipped the rings onto their tails.

Jayfeather's chaos senses were tingling and knew what was going to happen. Before he could tell them to take them off, the five cats started to glow and float. The five cats started to yell for help. "Help, a mysterious force is acting upon us!" Dustpelt screamed. Berrynose was hanging upside down, "Save me! If you can only save one cat, save me!" Berrynose screamed. "No Berrynose, they should save me, Thunderclan's leader." Firestar said.

Then the five cats started to whoosh around diving towards cats. The clan screamed. The five cats screamed. Starclan screams. The Dark forest cheers. Jayfeather just stared at the clan with his eyes twitching. "Help, how do we stop ourselves?" Birchfall shouted. Jayfeather started shouting directions, "Take the rings off! Take the rings off!" he shouted.

"We're trying to!" Toadstep yelled, "But it's not working!" Jayfeather face palmed. Then a mysterious Starclan she cat appeared. "Who are you?" Jayfeather said, since he could see Starclan cats. "One who has come to help you, you can call me 'One'" the cats said. "Well how do you stop this chaos?" Jayfeather asked. "All five cats must shout 'We were stupid to pick up these rings'." One said. "Sounds like what I wished they'd say." Jayfeather murmured, and then he walked to where the chaos was.

"Hey, flying cats!" Jayfeather shouted. "What?" the five flying cats shouted back. "To stop the chaos, say 'we were stupid to pick up these rings' okay?" Jayfeather said. "Okay" yelled the stupid five cats; "We were stupid to pick up these rings!" they yelled. Then the rings flew off their tails into the sky and the five cats dropped down on their faces. Then they all celebrated with marshmallows.

Nightclaw: There, a not horrible chapter.

Jayfeather: But it was short

**Nightclaw:** It's supposed to be short; the shortest stories are the funniest.

**Breezepelt:** Short or long, doesn't matter now who is this person you're going to call?

**Nightclaw:** I'm not going to call a cat, yet.

**Breezepelt:** Yeah, but who is the cat?

**Nightclaw:** It's, Nightcloud.

**Breezepelt:** Is this supposed to be bad for me?

**Nightclaw:** Yes very bad, I told her that you were in a story without her.

**Breezepelt:** Why Nightclaw why?

**Jayfeather:** This is going to be bad.

**Nightclaw:** But I haven't decided yet, I'm letting the readers vote.

**Jayfeather:** Good, this'll be easy.

**Nightclaw:** But they like seeing you guys suffer.

**Breezepelt:** What has happened to the world?

**Nightclaw:** Now say the information.

**Jayfeather:** Read and review

**Breezepelt:** And vote if Nightcloud should be a host.


	6. Chapter 6

**Jayfeather: Uh, hi there. I know that I and Breezepelt are here early, but we wanted to see if Nightcloud was going to be here or not.**

**Breezepelt: And if she is, we'll plan an escape.**

**Jayfeather: So Breezepelt, I can't believe I'm cooperating with you, do you think Nightcloud's going to be here or not?**

**Breezepelt: I'm not sure, maybe ask the readers?**

**Jayfeather: Dummy! They can't answer us unless it's reviews!**

**Breezepelt: And it'll be too late when they answer.**

**Jayfeather: Shh, Nightclaw's coming!**

**Nightclaw: I know you guys are there. **

**Breezepelt: I told you hiding behind a pebble wouldn't work!**

**Jayfeather: It's kind of hard to hide when you're blind!**

**Nightclaw: I know you guys are wondering if Nightcloud is going to be here or not.**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: Tell us!**

**Nightclaw: Well, she's not.**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: Yes, we're saved!**

**Nightclaw: Tricked you! Yes, she is going to be here, and here she is! And p.s., you should've seen the looks on your face. **

**Nightcloud: Hi guys!**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: No, we're doomed!**

**Nightcloud: What do you mean by doomed?**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: I mean, yeah we're so happy.**

**Nightclaw: Their lying.**

**Nightcloud: Why you boys-**

**Breezepelt: Mom, we're just kidding!**

**Jayfeather: (While Breezepelt deals with his mom) Why Nightclaw?**

**Nightclaw: The readers said so.**

**Jayfeather: Why readers, why are you so cruel?**

**Nightclaw: This will be continued after the story!**

**The Sixth day of Christmas**

_On the sixth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, six geese a laying…_

**Definitions**

**Geese: **plural form of goose

**Goose: **a bird that goes "honk"

**"Geese a laying": **Geese laying eggs

It's the sixth day of Christmas and all through the dens, people were sleeping and relaxing with friends. It was finally a peaceful day, in Thunderclan where peace is little. Jayfeather was eating his prey, like any old cat these days. "I'm telling you, if you rhyme, you'll feel my claws" Jayfeather said annoyed. I stopped but I planned to do it in future chapters.

Then a rogue, or seems to be one, came in carrying a bag and an artist hat. He was a brown tom with a dark stripe on his back and a white tuft on his chest with glorious green eyes. Then Rosepetal came forward boldly, "Who are you, and where are you from?" Rosepetal said cautiously. The tom just stood there coolly and didn't have a ruffle in his pelt. "I came from the "Claws of Fury", and I guess you can call me Juniper." The tom said.

"What are you here for?" Firestar asked. The tom walked to the leader, "I came to make a trade with you. Do you want to trade me some prey, for six geese?" Juniper asked. Jayfeather read the tom's mind and found out that the tom had something to do with Nightclaw. Jayfeather sprang to action, "Wait Firestar, don't make a deal with him!" Jayfeather shouted. Firestar looked at Jayfeather blankly then turned to Juniper again.

"Jayfeather says yes, so okay. Good deal." Firestar said then shook Juniper's paw. Jayfeather shredded Spiderleg randomly to pieces. Juniper then put the bag down and took some prey then ran away, never to be seen again. Brambleclaw cautiously opened the bag and there were really six geese. The clan wanted to stare at the geese before they ate them but then the geese started to lay eggs.

The queens said "aww" and before they could change their minds, the geese started laying eggs rapidly. The clan was getting scared so they backed away from the geese, but it was too late, it was an eggpocolyspe. The eggs started to fill the dens, the ground, and started to rise quickly. Jayfeather was blind and couldn't see anything and his senses were muffled. Jayfeather knew he was the only one who was smart enough to end this.

He then heard Lionblaze screaming in horror, "Help! The eggs! The eggs!" Lionblaze shouted. Jayfeather put on his helmet and dove into the eggs. He couldn't see but he had Starclan and me to guide him. He then reached the geese and slashed at them. The geese died and Jayfeather secretly cheered. He rose to the surface, "Hey guys, I killed the geese!" Jayfeather shouted. The clan cheered but nobody knew what to do with the eggs. So for the next couple hours, Thunderclan had to share some eggs to the other clans.

**Nightclaw: Sorry that was short, its 11:25 and my mom's making me sleep.**

**Breezepelt: I feel the same way with my mom.**

**Nightcloud: Don't lie, I know you love me.**

**Breezepelt: *gags***

**Nightcloud: How could you Breezepelt and you're my own son. *sobs***

**Jayfeather: Nightclaw, can you now-**

**Nightclaw: Sorry, have to go. Review and Read!**

**Jayfeather: Come back here!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Nightclaw: Hello readers, and welcome back to the "Twelve days of Warrior Christmas" behind the scene crew!**

**Nightcloud: Breezepelt look, we're famous!**

**Breezepelt: I don't know her, do I know her? No I do not.**

**Nightcloud: I'm his mom!**

**Breezepelt: No, don't listen to her; I don't know her or what I'm doing here.**

**Jayfeather: I don't know them.**

**Breezepelt: Please Jayfeather, help me! **

**Jayfeather: Do I know you?**

**Nightclaw: I know all of you guys!**

**Jayfeather: Is Nightcloud going to stay here forever?**

**Nightclaw: Not really sure, we could let her stay for a few more chapters.**

**Jayfeather: This is the seventh chapter! She should leave now. **

**Nightclaw: Aw, but she just got here.**

**Breezepelt: It feels like a million years.**

**Nightcloud: It feels like I've been here for a minute; now let's get this show on the road!**

**Nightclaw: Yeah, I think she should leave soon, she's sort of annoying.**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: Yes!**

**Nightclaw: For two more chapters!**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: We'll never make it.**

**Nightclaw: Take your mind off your misery and say the disclaimer.**

**Jayfeather: Nightclaw doesn't own any of this.**

**Breezepelt: Except the idea of this story.**

**The seventh day of Christmas**

_On the seventh day of Christmas my true love gave to me, seven swans a swimming…_

**Definitions**

**Swans: **a white bird that represents love (well, to me)

**Swim: **how you move in water, also a sport.

It's the seventh day of Christmas and though every minds, that they were having a party at the lake and see their finds. Only Thunderclan was at the lake, since they were the dumbest for Starclan's sake. And Jayfeather was sighing, that I was still rhyming, "Be quiet, I already have to deal with the dumbest clan ever." He said. I stopped rhyming since I ran out of rhyming inspiration.

Jayfeather stared (or faced) at his clan playing in the water, when it was thirty degrees. He sighed and went back to looking for herbs, "They're going to all get sick so why not look for herbs." The clan was having fun and shivering until seven swans swam along. Jayfeather sensed it immediately since his chaos senses were tingling. The seven birds swam in a circle slowly, and then began to accelerate. The clan just stayed in the water, not even afraid one bit.

The swans began to swim even faster until the water became a whirlpool, 'which sucked in all the CATS IN THUNDERCLAN!' Jayfeather thought. He ran to the water's edge and dove in. When he was in the water, all was dark, until Flametail randomly appeared and gave him a helmet. "Hi Jayfeather, I'm here to help you!" he said. Jayfeather couldn't believe it, "Flametail! You're not angry at me for being unable to save you!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Flametail nodded his head, "No, I'm angry, but I need to help you since it's a 'Starclan rule'. I would shred you to bits right now if it wasn't for that rule."

"Oh, nice to know," Jayfeather said. Jayfeather then swan to find his clan mates. Jayfeather could see underwater if you were wondering. I don't know why, but he can. He saw Lionblaze floating upside down in the water. Jayfeather touched him with his magical paws and Lionblaze got teleported to land. Jayfeather then saw Firestar playing patty cake with Brambleclaw. Jayfeather also touched them and they also teleported.

Jayfeather saw Sandstorm skipping in the water. Jayfeather touched her. He saw Leafpool healing Birchfall's wound. He also touched them. He saw Ferncloud, Dustpelt, and the rest of their large family taking a family picture. He also touched them. He saw Cloudtail spazing out. He also touched him. He saw Spiderleg being dramatic. He touched him also. Later he finally teleported everyone to safety.

The clan shrugged and went back to camp. When the clan came back to camp, Jayfeather went to sleep in his den. Jayfeather twitches and bit and woke up to seeing Flametail holding a bazooka. "Trying to kill me?" Jayfeather asked. "Yep," Flametail said. Then Jayfeather went to sleep and Flametail went back to Starclan.

**Nightclaw: Yay, an actually funny one!**

**Jayfeather: It's not funny**

**Breezepelt: Especially when theirs Nightcloud breathing behind your neck.**

**Nightcloud: Ee-aah, ee-ah (or heavy breathing sounds)**

**Nightclaw: Sorry guys.**

**Jayfeather: And why did you make Flametail hate me?**

**Nightclaw: It's funny.**

**Flametail: Yeah it was.**

**Nightclaw: No Flametail no! Three warrior cats at a time are enough. No more, until Nightcloud leaves.**

**Flametail: *leaves***

**Nightclaw: That's better.**

**Breezepelt: Help, my mom's a psycho!**

**Nightcloud: Wait Breezepelt, don't you want to plan your future?**

**Breezepelt: No!**

**Nightclaw: Since Breezepelt is busy and Jayfeather is a grumpy pants, I'll say the info. Review and read and also Happy New Year!**


	8. Chapter 8

Nightclaw: Welcome back to the "Twelve days warriors of Christmas"

Nightcloud: It's so sad; this is the last day I'll stay with you guys!

Breezepelt: Yes!

Jayfeather: Hallelujah!

Nightcloud: But I won't be able to see you guys ever again on this story!

Jayfeather: Good.

Nightcloud: Wahh!

Nightclaw: Don't be mean to the soft hearted.

Breezepelt: She isn't soft hearted, she's just a crazy moody she cat!

Nightcloud: I am not moody!

Breezepelt: Moody she cat, moody she cat!

Jayfeather: So Nightclaw, going to think up some torture for me?

Nightclaw: Yup.

Jayfeather: Great.

Nightclaw: Say the disclaimer guys.

Jayfeather: Nightclaw doesn't own warriors.

Breezepelt: Or the song.

Nightcloud: *cheerfully* Or us!

**The Eighth day of Christmas**

_On the eighth day of Christmas and my true love gave to me, eight maids a milking (how can your true love give you that?)…_

**Definitions**

**Maids: **Girl twolegs (hopefully) that is similar to servants or what not.

**Milking:** How twolegs get milk from cows (if you are a human, you should know these definitions)

It's the eighth day of Christmas (How long is twelve days of Christmas, it's already January!), and all through the peace, everyone was finally quiet, not even a tease. But then it was so boring that I didn't have anything to rhyme about, even Jayfeather is uncomfortable. Jayfeather was writhing in his bed since it was boring. "It's so eerily boring today, am I dreaming?" Jayfeather said out loud. He walked outside his den and stared at the camp. Nobody was there.

Jayfeather felt relaxed that his clan wasn't crazy anymore but he was a little worried. When he went to the fresh kill pile, he saw a note. He opened it, "From Firestar and the clan" it said. He began reading the note, "_Dear beloved or unbeloved Jayfeather, we have gone to the farm, you know near Riverclan. We are going to find out the twoleg's way of life. We were going to invite you but it was dawn and you were sleeping, we didn't want to suffer the consequences so we left without you. If you feel lonely, come and join us! Love, the (stupid) clan." _

Jayfeather sweat dropped. He knew that his clan could never be normal, or counted on. So he had to travel to the farm, blind, not knowing what was in front of him, tripping over branches. That's why the clan was stupid. When he finally reached the farm, he was covered in twigs, dirt, and other stuff. The clan was hanging around cows.

The first cat he went to was Firestar, who had a cowboy hat on and a straw in his mouth. "Oh hey Jayfeather, you should've came earlier, you missed all the fun!" Firestar exclaimed. "I didn't come for the fun; I came so that you guys won't get into trouble." Jayfeather muttered. "Oh Jayfeather, we never get into trouble!" Firestar said. 'Yeah, right' Jayfeather thought.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to show you our new skill!" Firestar said. He walked to a cow and began to milk the milk into bucket. Jayfeather looked at the other cats, they were also milking cows. "Um, Firestar, where did you learn this?" Jayfeather asked warily. "Oh from Cherry!" Firestar said and pointed to a reddish brownish she cat.

Cherry waved and Firestar waved back. "How can you trust her Firestar?!" Jayfeather exclaimed. Firestar shrugged. Jayfeather saw the clan drank milk from the bucket when they were done. Lionblaze came up to him, "Hey Jay, you want some milk?" Lionblaze asked cheerfully. "Um, no thanks, I'm not hungry." Jayfeather answered. Then Jayfeather saw Riverclan cats stalking towards them. "Lionblaze, we have to go." Jayfeather whispered. "Why?" Lionblaze answered dumbly.

"Riverclan cats!" Jayfeather said. Lionblaze just shrugged as the Riverclan cats came closer. 'I guess I have to deal with this myself.' Jayfeather thought. He walked up to the Riverclan patrol calmly. The Riverclan warrior, Reedwhisker, growled at him. "Why are your clan mates here?" Reedwhisker asked cautiously.

"Uh, you have to excuse them, as you know, my clan is very crazy." Jayfeather said, "And I tried to change their minds, but you know crazy clans." Reedwhisker and his patrol calmed down. "Okay," Reedwhisker said. Then his patrol skipped back to their clan. Jayfeather had a sick feeling that all the other clans were just as crazy. When the sun started to set, the clan came back to the camp and drank milk.

Nightclaw: That's that.

Jayfeather: After this chapter, we're free!

Nightclaw: But there's going to be another cat coming!

Breezepelt: Is it a horrible cat?

Jayfeather: Like, Crowfeather?

Breezepelt: EW.

Nightclaw: Let's not criticize cats.

Jayfeather: Are you going to let the readers vote.

Nightclaw: Good idea.

Breezepelt: Jayfeather, don't give her any ideas.

Nightcloud: I have an idea, let's sing! "You light up my world like nobod-"

Nightclaw: No singing! It's not singing time! *kicks her out* Now tell the info!

Jayfeather: Read and Review!

Breezepelt: And vote for a cat!

Jayfeather: Don't enter Nightcloud again. We had enough from her!

Nightclaw: I'll choose the one that sparks in my mind!


	9. Chapter 9

**Nightclaw: Welcome back! Sorry about yesterday, I (my family) was busy and I couldn't touch the computer.**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: Well?**

**Nightclaw: What?**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: The voting?**

**Nightclaw: Oh, right. According to results, most people wanted evil cats. And I guess our new host will be,**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: *drum roll***

**Nightclaw: Tigerstar!**

**Jayfeather: No!**

**Breezepelt: Yes!**

**Nightclaw: *holding microphone to Breezepelt's mouth* So Breezepelt, why so happy?**

**Breezepelt: I train in the dark forest so he's my ally.**

**Nightclaw: Oh, think again! You see Tigerstar is Tigerstar and if I know Tigerstar well, he's going to want you all suffer, like me!**

**Breezepelt: So?**

**Nightclaw: He's not going to care if you're an ally or not! I requested this you see, so that every cat, except me, will suffer!**

**Breezepelt: No!**

**Nightclaw: And here he is!**

**Tigerstar: S'up losers.**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: *whimpers***

**Nightclaw: Go torture them!**

**Tigerstar: Who wants to do one hundred pushups?!**

**Jayfeather: Cats can't do pushups.**

**Tigerstar: I don't care, just do them.**

**Nightclaw: I'm going to converge the ninth day of Christmas and the tenth because I missed yesterday. I don't own Warriors or whatever I said last time.**

**The Ninth and Tenth day of Christmas**

_On the tenth day of Christmas my true love gave to me, ten lords a leaping, nine ladies dancing…_

**Definitions**

**Lords: **leaders or something like that.

**Ladies: **Girls, she cats, women, you get the picture?

**Dance:** How you move to the music

**Leap:** A jump while spreading your legs in the air.

It's the tenth day of Christmas, and Tigerstar ruled the world!

**Nightclaw: Tigerstar, I told you not to mess with the story!**

**Tigerstar: But I want to rule the world!**

**Nightclaw: Not in this story bub, not in this story.**

It's the tenth day of Christmas, and Tigerstar didn't rule the world. Everyone was getting all the Christmas decorations down. Jayfeather was sighing since there was not even one single thing interesting in Christmas. All he witnessed was that his clan was full of idiots. Lionblaze came up to him with a pine needle in his paw, "Jayfeather, there's a pine needle in my paw." Lionblaze said.

Jayfeather pulled it out with ease and Lionblaze flew away with rainbow trailing behind him. Yep, it was an ordinary day. He went to check his herbs and then he saw a cat in his blind darkness. "Jayfeather," the cat whispered. "Jayfeather" it kept calling. "Spit it out already!" Jayfeather snapped. The cat was offended. "Don't you want to listen to my ghost calling? Jayfeather, Jayfeather" the cat said in the ghostly way. Jayfeather sighed, "What is it Bluestar?" Jayfeather asked boringly. "Well if you insist, we, Starclan, want you to see our dance recital!" Bluestar exclaimed. "No Bluestar." Jayfeather replied. Bluestar huffed, "Jayfeather, we asked you five times already and it is not an option. If you're not coming to us, we'll come to you." Bluestar said and disappeared.

Jayfeather's fur bristled. No, they couldn't come and ruin the peace. He ran out of his den hoping to look for an answer. Could anyone help him? He found Leafpool and told her about the problem. "Jayfeather, you should know by now that you can't deny a Starclan invitation. They really are full of themselves so you have to do what they say." Leafpool explained. "We have to stop them!" Jayfeather said but then he saw that he was too late, Starclan was here.

There were ten cats, Bluestar (of course), Leopardstar (she's dead if you haven't read omen of the stars), Nightstar, Tallstar, Pinestar (Thunderclan leader in Bluestar's Prophecy; tom.), Crookedstar, Hailstar (Riverclan leader from Bluestar's Prophecy; tom), Heatherstar (She cat Windclan leader; Bluestar's prophecy), Cedarstar (I think its tom Shadowclan leader; Bluestar's Prophecy), and Tigerstar. Wait, Tigerstar?

"We are here for the Dance recital!" Bluestar announced. The clan cheered until they saw Tigerstar. "Tigerstar is here because we ran out of leaders, even if he's evil." Bluestar mumbled. Tigerstar waved his paw. No one waved back. "Now we need nine she cats to dance with us!" Bluestar said. "What about me?" Tigerstar said. Bluestar shook her head, "Evil cats don't deserve to dance with she cats." Bluestar said.

Nine she cats were volunteered as tribute: Sandstorm, Squirrelflight, Ferncloud, Dovewing, Ivypool, Blossomfall, Millie, Daisy, and Cinderheart. Here were the pairings: Sandstorm and Bluestar, Squirrelflight and Crookedstar, Ferncloud and Leopardstar, Dovewing and Nightstar, Ivypool and Pinestar, Blossomfall and Tallstar, Millie and Hailstar, Daisy and Heatherstar, Cinderheart and Cedarstar, and Tigerstar.

Then the Starclan cats began dancing with their she cats. Tigerstar just danced with an imaginary cat. Jayfeather stared at them in awe. NO! Of course he didn't. He looked at them in disgust. The clan looked at them like as if this was what they wanted to be when they were in Starclan. Once the Starclan cats were done, everyone clapped. Except for Tigerstar, who was listening to his imaginary crowd cheering for him. The clan threw flowers at the cats except for Tigerstar and then the dead cats disappeared. The she cats that were tribute were stunned at the Starclan cats' dancing moves. Jayfeather sighed at the weirdness of the day and went back to his den. Then Lionblaze, with rainbow still trailing behind him, swooped down and knocked Jayfeather down.

Nightclaw: Yay! Jayfeather got knocked down!

Jayfeather: How is that good! Ow (he's still hurt from Lionblaze knocking him down)

Breezepelt: Why am I not in this story?! Even Tigerstar's in it!

Tigerstar: True but I was the weird delusional cat.

Nightclaw: Torture time!

Tigerstar: Oh, right. Jayfeather! Breezepelt! You guys shall worship me!

Jayfeather: I don't worship anyone, not even Starclan.

Breezepelt: Worship me!

Jayfeather: I have a power greater than Starclan!

Tigerstar: Your power is not greater than mine! *unsheathes claws* Now bow down!

Breezepelt: Oh, I suddenly have this urge to worship Tigerstar. (Bows down)

Jayfeather: Yeah, me too. (Bows down)

Tigerstar: That's better.

Jayfeather: We're not going to make it through the story.

Breezepelt: Yeah, I know.

Tigerstar: Quiet fools!

Nightclaw: Review and keep on reading. Review on how you liked Tigerstar so far!


	10. Chapter 10

**Nightclaw: Hello everyone! Sorry but this is going to be a short chapter, since I have to wake up early tomorrow and my brother keeps hogging the computer!**

**Jayfeather: Yay, then you can't make any more torture!**

**Nightclaw: Shut it.**

**Breezepelt: We still have Tigerstar.**

**Tigerstar: What should I do?**

**Nightclaw: Make them bathe in mouse bile the whole story or something.**

**Tigerstar: Good idea. Hey guys, bathe in mouse bile!**

**Jayfeather and Breezepelt: The horror!**

**Nightclaw: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does. And so on and so on.**

**The Eleventh day of Christmas**

_It's the eleventh day of Christmas and my true love gave to me, eleven pipers piping…_

**Definitions**

**Pipers:** Someone who plays the bagpipe (or so it says in the internet)

It's the eleventh day of Christmas, the most random of days. The clan was in a hulabaloo, and Jayfeather was not happy at all. The clan had bagpipes and were piping on them with their loud annoying noise (no offense to bagpipe lovers) and it was really painful for Jayfeather's sensitive ears.

The clan just blew on it hard and randomly while Jayfeather's ears were burning. Lionblaze went up to Jayfeather, and randomly hit him with a hammer. Jayfeather was just recovering from the hammer until Firestar burned him with a flamethrower. Jayfeather was in pain and was going to run away, but Leafpool threw a bucket of water on him and left Jayfeather wet and cold.

The clan kept piping on their pipes and Jayfeather just laid there, annoyed. Cinderheart felt sorry for him and left some prey for him. The good news, someone cared about him. The bad news, Cinderheart put the prey way across the camp from where Jayfeather was. Yes, Jayfeather suffered for the rest of the long random day.

Nightclaw: I gotta hurry!

Jayfeather: Then hurry up! We're drenched in bile!

Nightclaw: Great for you.

Breezepelt: Help! I can't breathe!

Tigerstar: I love this job.

Nightclaw: Read and review for the maybe last chapter!


	11. Chapter 12

**Nightclaw: Hello again and happy late twelfth day of Christmas! Sorry about the late again because of busy stuff and stuff.**

**Jayfeather: Is Tigerstar here?**

**Nightclaw: No, I got a request for Crowfeather so Crowfeather it is!**

**Breezepelt: What! No, no, no.**

**Jayfeather: I hate him.**

**Nightclaw: Breezepelt, he hates you but it's not personal. Jayfeather, you just hate him for lying to you and broke the warrior code blah, blah, blah.**

**Crowfeather: Someone talk about me?**

**Nightclaw: Hi Crowfeather, here are your sons.**

**Crowfeather: *stares at Breezepelt* Ugh.**

**Breezepelt: *cries***

**Crowfeather: *stares at Jayfeather* ….**

**Jayfeather: Are you a coward?**

**Crowfeather: I am not a coward, you're the coward is what I've heard from Nightclaw.**

**Jayfeather: What did you say to him?!**

**Nightclaw: Nothing, I just said that you were all being tortured and stuff and Jayfeather is a baby.**

**Crowfeather: Now who wants to play "Hunt prey for Crowfeather"?**

**Jayfeather: No.**

**Breezepelt: I'll do anything to impress you!**

**Nightclaw: I don't own Warriors, Erin Hunter does and all that stuff.**

**The Late Twelfth day of Christmas**

_It's the twelfth day of Christmas and my true love gave to me, twelve drummers drumming…_

**Definitions**

**Drummers: **People who play the drums.

It was the last day of Christmas, and Jayfeather was preparing for normal days again. He faced at the clan slowly becoming normal again with a relieving sigh. But normal wasn't going to come right away. There was a band of Thunderclan cats marching with drums, drumming as they marched across camp with Sandstorm singing horribly.

Jayfeather covered his ears at the horrible racket. He ran out of camp dramatically like they do in the movies. He ran to the edge of the lake where it was quiet and the racket in Thunderclan couldn't be heard. He sat there waiting until Thunderclan stops the racket. Lionblaze came running to Jayfeather. "Hi Jayfeather, why'd you leave?" Lionblaze asked. Jayfeather faced him, "Because there was so many rackets in Thunderclan. I'll be happy when the last day of Christmas pasts." Jayfeather said flatly.

Lionblaze's ears perked up. "Wait, all this time you hated Christmas?" Lionblaze asked. "Well not Christmas itself, I mean the Christmas in Thunderclan." Jayfeather explained. Lionblaze hopped around with glee. "What are you doing?" Jayfeather asked. Lionblaze looked cheerfully at Jayfeather, "Oh Jayfeather Christmas is the time to be you and be crazy!" Lionblaze exclaimed. Jayfeather still looked confused. (Note: This part of the story is not funny but more moral.)

Lionblaze continued talking, "Christmas is a time of giving, and do you remember when that tree grew out of the center of camp? It gave me humility, humility of my clan and to be proud of it, that I'm proud to be Thunderclan." Lionblaze said. Jayfeather cocked his head, "Are you saying that you're proud to be wacko?" Jayfeather said.

Lionblaze shook his head, "It's much more than that. I learned to be proud of my clan, even if it's crazy. I learned to accept that my friends are crazy, I'm not ashamed of my friends, and they're my friends to the end." Lionblaze said and stopped to remember his friends and how they were crazy. "Sometimes they do really stupid things, and I would've thought 'I don't know them, who are they? Do I know them? No I don't,', but I'm not going to be that anymore." Lionblaze said and choked on tears a bit.

"What did you learn Jayfeather? What did you learn?" Lionblaze asked quietly. Jayfeather closed his eyes and went back into the past. He remembered when that partridge was commanding everyone, he remembered the turtle doves, he remembered the rings, and he remembered when the clan drowned in the lake. What had it taught him? He already knew the answer: courage and loyalty.

He learned that even if he was a medicine cat, he could still have a heart of a warrior. He then heard some chirping. "Oh Jayfeather, we've been here for so long, we didn't even realized its night now!" Lionblaze chirped. The clan came stomping towards them without drums or Sandstorm's terrible singing. I then gave Jayfeather sight only for a while for he has to see for the plot to work out. Then there was a boom and in the sky, there were fireworks of all colors. The clan stared at it with "oohs" and "aahs". As Jayfeather stared at the sky, he thought only one thought: 'I can't wait for next Christmas!'

**The End**

**Credits (With credits music)**

Narrator as Nightclaw

Grumpy Jayfeather as Grumpy Jayfeather

Strange Lionblaze as Strange Lionblaze

Dumb Firestar as seemingly smart Firestar

Worshiping Berrynose as worshiping himself Berrynose

Crazy Thunderclan as Crazy Thunderclan

Juniper as Juniperheart (profile)

Cherry as Cherrysplash (profile)

Partridge as Commando

Turtle doves as I don't know their names

French hens as The Language Chickens

Colly birds as the blackbirds

The amazing Starclan as The not so amazing Starclan

Nosey Riverclan as The swim-like-a-fish Riverclan

The amazing laying egg geese as geese

Whirlpool swans as robots

Loser Tigerstar as Tigerstar

Whining Breezepelt as Whining Breezepelt

Over protective Nightcloud as over protective Nightcloud

Crowfeather as Crowfeather

**Random cat: Hee hee**

Random cat as random cat

**Nightclaw: Finish!**

**Jayfeather: That was horrible**

**Breezepelt: I don't whine! *whines***

**Jayfeather: I'm not grumpy either! *grumps***

**Crowfeather: I'm also not Crowfeather! *Crowfeathers***

**Nightclaw: Uh Crowfeather, you are Crowfeather.**

**Crowfeather: Oh *continues being Crowfeather***

**Nightclaw: Let's sing a song!**

**Jayfeather: Oh no**

**Nightclaw: ~it's the most, wonderful time, of the year-**

**Jayfeather: Uh, that time's over now.**

**Nightclaw: Oh right, cold and school. ~ It's the most, horrible time, of the year! ~ (Review if you agree****)**

**Jayfeather: ~with the kids carrying homework~**

**Breezepelt: ~and every teacher telling you "Write a 600 words essay!~"**

**Crowfeather: ~it's the most horrible time of the year!~**

**Nightclaw: ~it's the sad-saddest season of all~**

**Jayfeather: ~with those tired greetings~**

**Breezepelt: ~and sad crying meetings~**

**Crowfeather: ~when friends share the pain~**

**Nightclaw: ~It's the most horrible time~**

**Jayfeather:~it's the most horrible time~**

**Breezepelt: ~it's the most horrible time~**

**All: ~It's the most horrible time, of the year~ **

**Nightclaw: Note I don't own that song and bye!**

**Jayfeather: Don't read any more of her torture stories!**

**Breezepelt: If I'm in any of her stories, save me!**

**Crowfeather: I just got here. **

**All: Review and try to have a happy year!**


End file.
